How The HELL Do I Explain This?
by valeundecumus
Summary: Rose Hathaway never expected to have a child. Let alone with another dhampir. It is based after Last Sacrifice, so there are spoilers. But I also started writing this before the Bloodlines series, so that canon doesn't exist. As the norm, I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. Enjoy!
1. Finding Out

I heaved drily over the toilet. It couldn't be true. But I had all the symptoms. Me. Rose Hathaway.

Pregnant.

This couldn't happen. Unless, of course, by some miracle, I'd hooked up with some male Moroi. (Which I had _not.)_

Everything had just started working out for me: I'd been acquitted of a murder I hadn't committed, became Lissa's guardian, and had my relationship with Dimitri work out.

But I'd also had my hardships: I'd been shot and almost died (_again_), and I'd lost one of the people I love… Adrian. I sighed.

And now I had to tell Dimitri.

There was no way to explain this. Hell, I didn't even understand it.

I knew I should tell Dimitri first, but I needed to talk to Lissa.

But of course, with her being queen and getting ready to go to Lehigh, she was almost always busy. But as I was her top guardian, I had access to her at pretty much anytime.

I got up off the bathroom floor and swigged some mouthwash. I pulled on my grey wool coat before leaving my apartment. I stepped into the cool late August night. Don't get me wrong, it was still at least 60 but I had a chill. Probably shock. I wasn't sure.

I didn't live far from Lissa (I couldn't as her guardian), but it still took a couple minutes. I pulled open the door to her parlor and walked over to the receptionist.

"Hello, Guardian Hathaway. You're not on duty tonight. What do you need?"

"I need to see Liss- um, the Queen." Still not used to that.

"Go on in. She's not busy." I saw her jot down the time and my name. I initialed before heading to knock on Lissa's door.

"Who is it?" I heard her voice.

"Rose." I said.

"Come on in." she said happily. I opened the door to see her over open suitcases and piles of clothes. Christian sat in a chair, looking comfortable in a pair of grey Bermuda shorts and a polo shirt. Lissa wore dark green shorts and a white tank top.

"Are you crazy?" Christian asked me.

"Really? You're_ still_ asking that?" I said as I shrugged off my coat and hung it on the hook by the door. I shivered slightly.

"I guess I'll go then." Christian stood up and walked over to Lissa, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Get out of here, Fire Boy." I smiled.

"Maybe I'll go bug your boy now." Christian said. I stuck my tongue out at him. He went over to the doors and exited. Now just Lissa, me, and one of her other guardians, Britta Price left.

"I can take this, Britta." I said.

"Ok. I'll go tell, Aleksander. How long will you be?"

"Unsure. I'll phone you when I'm done." I said.

"Ok. See you, Rose. Queen Vasilisa." She nodded and bowed before exiting.

"So what's up?" Liss returned to her clothes. I sat down on the bed.

"I'm pregnant." She dropped the blouse she was holding.

"What?" She said tightly.

"I, Rosemarie Hathaway, guardian of Queen Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir, am pregnant."

"Who's?" She choked out. I needed no bond to know she thought I was crazy.

"Dimitri's, I'm assuming."

"B-but… That's impossible!" she stumbled over her words.

"Like I didn't know that!" I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I have all the symptoms. And I took a test. Not from a store in Court though." I said.

"How the hell does that even happen?" she asked.

"I don't _know_!" I sighed, falling back onto the bed. "But it's happening before our very eyes."

"How are you going to Dimitri about this?" she asked.

"Any ideas on how to tell _anyone_ about something that _shouldn't be possible_?" I sighed.

"Same way you told me? Blunt and to the point. True Rose-Hathaway style."

"I guess that's the only way. I gotta go find Dimitri."

Good, God! I was terrified. I'd faced down countless Strigoi and a cunning, backstabbing murderer, but I was terrified by a baby. An _unborn_ baby, no less.

"Call Aleksandr. Let Britta have the rest of the day off. OK?" she said. "And, Rose? No matter what, I'm here for you."


	2. Telling Dimitri

I headed back to my apartment to take a shower and change into pajamas. They were cute sea-foam green short shorts and a ruffled white top. I threw on a pair of black boot-slippers and sat on the plush black sofa to watch TV. I grabbed the red and gold velvet blanket off the back and wrapped up. I winced slightly as I pulled it closer to my chest. I was fully healed, but I was still sore. Lissa had sped up the healing process some, to my complaints. I'd demanded she only do a small amount since I could no longer take away any excess Darkness. But did she listen to me? Of course not, she's the queen. _She_ doesn't have to listen to anyone…

I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up to a shutting door and my 6'7" Russian God rounding the corner.

"Hello, Bed Head." He said. I threw a pillow in his direction, but he, of course, caught it. I stuck my tongue out at him as he walked over to give me a kiss. I wrapped my arms around him, and he hugged me back.

"How I love your hugs, Roza." He said. "How was your day?"

"It was fine, but um… I have something to tell you, but it's going to sound impossible. So I'm just going to say it."

"What, Rose?" He looked at me wearily.

I took a deep breath.

"I am… pregnant." I said.

"What?" He froze. He looked like he seriously might faint.

"I'm pregnant." I paused. "With your baby," I added hastily.

"How?" he said.

"Like I would know, I'm only certain of two things. One: I am pregnant. And two: You are the only person I've ever had sex with."

"Adrian?" he asked.

"Almost, but it never happened."

"Almost?"

"That's not important now, and don't change the subject, Belikov." I scolded.

"Sorry. It's just unbelievable." He said. "But I believe you. I'd know if you were lying."

"I know." I wrapped my arms around his waist. He pulled me in for another kiss. As our lips met, I felt all his love for me and our baby-to-be.


	3. Doctor's Visit

Two months later, Lissa was well into college. We had a large house with a room for each of us. We also had two layers of wards. Even with that, we were still on guard all the time. I was sharing my room with Dimitri. Lissa and Christian shared a room near ours. Britta was next to Lissa's other female guardian, Carolyn. Aleksandr neighbored Lissa's other guardian Matthew. And Christian's other guardian, Ophir, was near them on the second floor.

Yes, Christian had decided to join us, and therefore Dimitri and Ophir had joined us. Christian was taking a culinary class at Northampton Community College in town. Lissa was taking a business class at Lehigh, because unfortunately, there was no "Ruling a Hidden Society Filled with Lies and Secrets 101."

But today was about me. It was the day of my first doctor's appointment.

"Aren't you excited?" Lissa asked. Lissa, Dimitri, and I sat in the waiting room of Muhlenberg Primary Care. Since Dhampir and human pregnancies were practically the same, we decided to avoid Moroi doctors. They'd never take me seriously.

"I'm more nervous than anything, but yeah, excited." I picked nervously at one of my fingernails. I stared at it with intensity than I should have, when a warm, strong hand squeezed mine.

"Don't worry, Roza." Dimitri told me. I sighed.

"Thanks, Comrade." I said leaning my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head.

"Rosemarie Hathaway?" I heard the medical assistant call. I stood up, Dimitri's hand in mine. Lissa followed behind us.

"Please step on the scale." She told me. Avali, her name tag read. I stepped up. Wow, I'd gained 15 pounds.

"Now come read the eye chart. Cover your left eye and read the smallest line you can."

Easy. I smirked.

" D."

"Other eye." She instructed.

" D."

"Wow. You have great vision, Miss Hathaway."

"Thank you. I always have." Lissa giggled.

"Ok then. Come with me into the room." We followed. She had me sit on the exam table. She took my pulse, blood pressure, and temperature. All clear.

"Ok, the doctor will be in in a few minutes." She exited the room.

"Good vision, huh?" Dimitri asked.

"So do you. So does every Dhampir." I said softly.

"True, Roza." He kissed my hand.

Just then the doctor came in.

"Hello… Rosemarie." She said looking at my chart. She was about 5'4" with a long auburn ponytail and kind green eyes. "I'm Dr. Janine Evergreen." I laughed.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that my mother's name is also Janine." She laughed now, too, a kind, soft laughter. She looked to be, maybe, 32.

"Well isn't that a coincidence?"

"Isn't it?"

"Now, who are these two?"

"This is my boyfriend and the father, Dimitri Belikov. And this is my best friend, Lissa Dragomir."

"What a pretty name, Miss Dragomir."

"Thank you." Lissa said. I didn't need our bond to know what Lissa was thinking. She felt normal. No more special than the average person, a first since our escape from St. Vladimir's.

"Ok, so all your vitals are good. Now do you want to see this baby?"

"Yes." I said without hesitation.

"Then lay back and I'll get set up." I followed orders, lying down slowly. Lying like this, I could see the small mound of a baby bump. My t-shirt clung tightly to my stomach. Dr. Evergreen rolled the ultrasound cart over to us. She had me pull up my shirt as she set a piece of paper over the edge of my jeans. She squirted the cool gel over my stomach and turned on the machine. She took the receptor and put it to my stomach.

I fell in love.

My baby. There. It really was there.

Lissa's slender hand squeezed mine, and Dimitri placed a hand on my shoulder, murmuring something in Russian. Almost like the way he said my Russian nickname. Like a prayer.

She pointed to the screen, and traced the outline of the baby.

"Here's the head. The stomach. Oh, and look, it's making a fist."

"Like mother, like child." Dimitri said.

"You look to be about 12 weeks along. She said.

"Three months?" Lissa asked. I nearly gasped. That means I'd gotten pregnant right after my shooting.

"Yes. I hope you've cut out caffeine and artificial sweeteners. You've also been tired, too, I presume?"

"Yeah, I've cut out those. I've only been a bit more tired than usual, though. I've been throwing up, too."

"Morning sickness is normal." She said.

"I've also been crying, and I don't do that." I said.

"Hormones and emotions run high during the first trimester. You should get over that soon though." She told me. I nodded. "You want to sit up now?"

"Yes, please." Dimitri helped me sit up after she wiped the goo off my stomach again.

"Well, Rosemarie, everything looks good. Go find some prenatal vitamins, and take them every day, and I'll see you in a month."

"One question: when can we find out the gender?" I asked.

"20 weeks." She said.

"Ok. Thank you." I smiled.


	4. It's a

By the time I reached five months, you could easily see a baby bump, and we'd had to tell the others in our little group. We still didn't know how this was happening. I was no longer crying, and the vomiting and tiredness had ceased. The others forbade me from being on duty, and every time I tried to help, Dimitri or Britta or Carolyn made me sit and relax. They always used the same excuse: with so many guardians, we didn't need to all be on duty. There wasn't enough to do. I knew that was true, but come _on_! I'm Rose Hathaway, I _have _to do something! But I digress.

It was today that we'd find out the sex of the baby. I wasn't entirely sure what I wanted the baby to be. We went through all the motions we went through the other time, and then it was time. I was laying back, goop on my stomach, Dimitri's hand in mine. He was the only one with me this time. We wanted this moment to be ours.

"Welcome back, Rose. Let's find out what color you'll need to paint your nursery." Dr. Evergreen said.

"Yes," I said. "Let's."

"Well, Rose, it's a…"

"Girl! I'm having a girl!" I nearly screamed in Lissa's ear.

"I'm so happy for your, Rose." She hugged me. We were sitting in the living room watching TV while Liss was doing her homework. Dimitri was on guard duty with Ophir, and the others were gone. "We have to pick out the perfect name for her. Something special."

"God I'm afraid." I whispered.

"Oh, Rose." She squeezed my hand. "Don't be."

"No. Not of being a mother. Just think of who her parents are." I laughed.

"Oh my goodness, you're right." Lissa sighed. We were laughing when a door closed and Britta and Carolyn came in holding groceries.

"What's so funny?" Carolyn asked.

"We were just thinking what a hassle this baby will be." Lissa said.

"With two of the most bad-assed guardians as parents? Rose, you're screwed." Britta said. We all busted up laughing.

"Hey, Liss?" I asked suddenly.

"What?" she replied.

"Where's Pyro?"

"Out with Aleksandr, I think. Why?"

"He's just always with you lately. Except now." She blushed. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

We found out where he'd been later. Lissa and Christian left with Ophir and Britta to a small restraint, and they came back engaged.

"Congrats, Liss. But why now?" I asked.

"No idea." She blushed.

"Liar." I still hated not having the bond to know for sure.

"Fine, I'm pregnant, too." She said.

"Really?" I yelped.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Maybe mine will guard yours."

"That would be so cool!" She said.

"Hey! Christian! Come here!" He showed up a minute later.

"What, Rose?" he asked.

"Congrats, Pops." I said.

"You told her?" he asked Lissa.

"Of course." She said it like it was that obvious, which, of course, it was.

"So there will be the pitter-patter of Little Dragomir feet in this house, too?"

"I swear to God, if anyone says "Little Dragomir" again…" Lissa mused.

"Kidding! But seriously, if it's a boy. It has to be a Dragomir."

"We know." Christian said. I yawned.

"Go to bed, Rose. We'll tell Dimitri where you went."

"Thanks. Night!" I went upstairs and changed into my pajamas. Crawling into bed, I flipped off the light, and closed my eyes. Soon a strange, but familiar, sensation crept over me, and I was looking into a pair of emerald green eyes.

Adrian.


	5. Spirit

"Little Dhampir. You aren't so little anymore." He _tried_ to joke.

"What, Adrian?" I'm tired, and, as you can see, very pregnant. Don't piss me off."

"Never dreamed of it. Now, whose baby is this, 'cause surely it can't be Belikov's."

"It is his. I don't understand it, but _it is his._"

"You aren't lying." He said.

"No, I'm not." Taking a breath, I added: "What did you come here for?" I asked.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted, Rose. I shouldn't have said all those nasty things to you."

"And I shouldn't have cheated on you."

"But you did." I opened my mouth to speak, but he stopped me. "Shh, Rose. And I forgive you. I know you love Belikov more, and I know you still love me. And I love you, but I understand what you mean by a person balancing you out."

"Really? You found someone?"

"Yeah, her name's Elysia Drozdov. She has bright auburn hair and grey eyes. She has an attitude a lot like yours: Tough but caring and sarcastic. We're in love." He showed it.

"I'm so happy for you." I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Little Dhampir, I think there's someone in between us." He smiled.

"Yeah, my little baby girl." I grinned proudly.

"I feel sorry for you. If she's anything like you, you're in for one hell of a ride."

"I know." I smiled.

"Well best of luck to you, Rose. I'll visit you soon." He kissed the top of my head. A friendly kiss.

"Same to you, and don't forget to invite me to the wedding." He laughed, and the dream faded.

When I woke up, Dimitri was sleeping next to me, a peaceful smile on his lips. Lips I pressed my own to. His eyes opened instantly.

"Good morning, Roza." He said.

"Do you still want to sleep? I can leave. I'm hungry anyways."

"Of course you are. No, I'll come with you." We flipped down the covers and stood up. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, squeezing me tight. We scrounged up some bacon and eggs. I'd have loved some coffee, but can't have any. We sat in a comfortable silence until Lissa joined us.

"Hey, Liss." I said.

"Good Morning, Vasilisa." Dimitri said.

"Lissa." She corrected.

"Sorry. Lissa." He smiled.

"What are you doing up anyways?" I asked her.

"Ariana Szelsky called. They need me at Court."

"Go grab Christian and Matthew. Then we can get going." Dimitri said.


	6. Miracle

We piled into our black Toyota Venza. It had five seats and lots of leg room. Dimitri drove (of course). I sat in the passenger seat, Lissa sat behind me, Christian next to her, and Matthew next to him. We drove the 90 minutes it took to get to Court, and it seemed all normal, until a tall imposing man stepped into our path on a deserted stretch of road. That horrible wave nausea washed over me. The man was Strigoi.

Dimitri slammed on the brakes just in time to avoid hitting the Strigoi. Before he hopped out of the car, stake in hand. Dimitri ordered Lissa, Christian, and I to stay in the car. Matthew followed in suit, no questions asked. I locked the doors knowing it would do no good.

Suddenly two more Strigoi joined the first, and the three sparred with Dimitri and Matthew. Two flanked Dimitri, and the first on Matthew. Dimitri's hand snaked out to get one of his in the heart, and Matthew killed his. Only one left. Then my churning stomach got even sicker.

"There's more!" I screamed.

Three more showed up.

"Fuck!" I heard Matthew say.

"Rose!" Dimitri yelled. "We need you out here!" Dimitri shouted.

"You stay here, and Christian? Please distract the fucking Strigoi!" I said leaping from the car. This _had_ to be a first, a pregnant woman fighting a Strigoi pack. I was able to get one in the heart as a wall of flame leaped up around the other three. They knew I was the weak link, and their attacks focused on me. One of them broke out of the flames and came at me. I couldn't react before it struck me square in the stomach. I flew backwards into the car, and I heard Lissa scream as I faded into unconsciousness.

I woke up inside a medical ward at Court. Dimitri and Lissa were at my side. I was bombarded with strong arms and Russian whispers.

"Oh God, Roza. You're awake." He kissed my forehead.

"The baby?" I asked. His face revealed more relief yet.

"She's fine. It's a miracle."

"What happened?"

"Once you passed out, we finished staking the Strigoi. Then we put you in the car and got here as quickly as possible."

"And I healed you some." Lissa admitted.

"Why, Liss? It could have hurt you and your baby."

"I had to, Rose." She said.

"No more." I ordered. "I don't want you risking your pregnancy for me."

"Yes, ma'am." She smiled. No ordering a queen. Dammit. "I'll go get the doctor." She added. Once she was out of the room, Dimitri lost it. His mask was getting better.

"I never should have asked you to come out of the car." Tears spilled down his cheek. I wiped at them with my thumbs, and placed my hands on his cheeks.

"Shh. Don't cry. I would've come out to help eventually. As much as it hurts me to say it, she's more important than this baby."

"I know." He admitted. "I was just so scared to see you go down." He squeezed my hand tight. Just than a tall (even for Moroi) brunette woman came in.

"Hello, Guardian Hathaway. I'm Dr. Girardi, and it is a miracle your baby survived."

"You don't fool around." I said.

"You have a fighter in there. But considering her parents? I'm not at all surprised." She said.

"You know Dimitri's the father?" I asked.

"Yes, it's seems impossible, but that doesn't matter. Your daughter is alive and well, but I do recommend bed rest for the next week. At the very least, don't leave the wards of your house."

"I understand." I nodded. "Is it all right if I go back to sleep? I'm exhausted."

"Yes. I recommend it actually. I'll leave you be." She exited the room.

"I know what I want to name her." I said to Dimitri.

"What?" He said kissing my fingers.

"Miracle. She's a miracle baby, it's a miracle she survived, and it's a miracle you staked all those Strigoi."

"Miracle?" he asked. I nodded. "I love it."

"Full name: Miracle Olena Janine Belikov-Hathaway. Mira for short."

"Beautiful, Roza. And thank you for including my mother." I saw a flash of sadness in his eyes.

"Have you… have you talked to them?" I asked.

"No. I want to visit them in person."

"Well, semester break is coming up, maybe we can all go to Baia."

"Maybe." He looked hopeful.


	7. Back To Baia

Dimitri and I had a two week leave to return to Russia and visit the Belikovs. We decided not to bring Lissa, knowing there was a very pissed off clan of Strigoi possibly looking for us. She was upset at missing the opportunity to meet another Spirit user, but she understood our worries. She also had a wedding to plan. She and Christian were getting married two days after our return. The flight was long Lehigh Valley Airport to Philadelphia to Paris to Moscow to Novosibirsk. Seeing the city reminded me of what I'd been here to do the last time and I felt Dimitri's stress as we rented a car.

"Don't. It's over and we're together. That's all that matters." I said.

The drive took a while, and, for once, I controlled the radio. There wasn't much to choose from, but I finally found a contemporary station.

As we reached Baia, both our stress increased though. And rounding the final corner to the house, well it's a surprise the car didn't combust from the tension. I tried to cool it off with a joke.

"It's ok. I bet Yeva knows we're on our way." This did make him laugh.

"I bet so, Roza. I bet so." We parked on the street, and got out. He wrapped his arm around my hip, and I did the same to him.

"You can do this, Comrade." I said. He shivered, and not from the chilling temperatures. "Is the great Dimitri Belikov afraid?" I whispered.

"I'm just nervous to see them." He admitted.

"I'm here for you." I said, but inside I was just as terrified. The last time I'd seen Viktoria, his youngest sister, it hadn't gone so well. As we reached the door, we both took a deep breath.

I knocked.

We waited about 30 seconds until Olena opened the door and screamed. Not in terror, but joy. She pulled Dimitri into her arms, and I relinquished my hold.

"Dimka," she murmured. Then she saw me, "and Rose. Yeva was right." She escorted us out of the cold and into the living room. We sat down on the couch as Olena called for the other Belikovs.

Yeva came in first with Karolina, Paul, and her baby girl.

"Hello, Rose." She said before giving Dimitri a long hug. Next came Sonya with a little baby boy.She didn't register me, tears spilling from her eyes. She handed the baby to Olena before sobbing into Dimitri's shoulder.

And then Viktoria came in. I nearly cried seeing her. The last time we'd spoken, we'd left on a bad note.

"Rose? What are you doing here?"

"Vikya." Dimitri cooed.

"Dimka? No. You're dead." She said.

"Do I look dead? I'm alive and Dhampir."

"Impossible, but _babushka_ was right." She put her arms around Dimitri.

"Vikya? How have you been?" Dimitri asked at dinner. He and Viktoria had always been close according to him. He was enjoying a loaf of his favorite bread in between conversations.

"I've been good. And Rose, I'd like to thank you."

"Thank me?" I asked.

"For making Rolan stay away, he really was bad news… Sonya told me what happened to her…"

"It's ok, Viktoria." I got up to give her a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Roza." She murmured into my ear.

"Stop. No need to stress over it." I said.

"Do you know what you're having?" Karolina asked.

"A girl." I said.

"Have you come up with a name, Rose?" Sonya asked.

"Miracle. Miracle Olena Janine Belikov-Hathaway."

"Really, Roza?" Olena asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you." A tear nearly escaped her. She squeezed my hand.

"Sonya." Dimitri asked. "What is your baby's name?"

"Grigoriy Dimitri." She cooed. Grigoriy was fast asleep in his high chair. Food covered his front.

"Thank you, Sonya." He smiled.

"And my little angel is Zoya." Karolina said, pointing to the toddler. Zoya was sitting on the floor throwing her toys.

Babies are a hassle.


	8. Mr Dragomir?

Our two week vacation ended too soon, but we at least got to visit Oksana and Mark.

They were… shocked to see the bond gone.

"How did this happen?" Oksana had asked.

"I was shot. I died again, but this time, Spirit didn't revive me. I did."

"That's amazing." Mark had said.

"You are still Shadow Kissed though." Oksana'd noted.

"I know."

I very literally slept the whole flight home. I was that tired, and the plush first class seats were heaven on my back.

When we reached Court, I waved goodbye to Dimitri as Lissa and I headed to the dressmakers shop. We picked up my gauzy red and black dress. The trip took about five 's dress was exquisite, too amazing for words. It was a huge ivory ball gown detailed from head to toe in jewels.

Janine and Abe both came in for the wedding, shocked to see me 5 1/2 months pregnant.

"How the hell are you pregnant, Rose?" Abe asked.

"Well,_ Zmey_, when a man and a woman love each other _very_ much…"

"That is not what your father meant, Rosemarie, and you know it." Janine scolded.

"I know, and I don't understand or know how I'm pregnant." I sighed. "I just am."

"Ok, then. I need to talk to Belikov."

"Not going to happen, Old Man. The last time you 'talked' to him, he was scared shitless for a week."

"Fine." He looked… upset that he couldn't threaten my boyfriend. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

The next day was chaos. The wedding was to take place at dawn, but there was _a lot_ to do beforehand. We directed hoards of people with flowers and décor and more, and by 3:30 am, the chapel was stunning.

After that, Lissa, I, and the other two bridesmaids (Jill and Mia [Lissa and Jill had gotten closer in the last few months]), went to get ready. Mia and Jill's dresses looked like mine, but Jill's was jade green and dark brown and Mia's was silver and navy blue. For Jill, we straightened her wild curls, and out Mia's ringlets into a half-updo. We curled my hair into a sea of dark waves, and for Lissa, we pulled her hair into an artfully messy bun. By the time we were all gussied up and in our dresses there were 30 minutes until the wedding.

As we lined up later, I saw Christian stand nervously at the altar. Eddie and Mia walked first, followed by Adrian and Jill.

Then the daughter of one of the Moroi at Court was the flower girl. She spilled piles of red and pink rose petals down the aisle. Then Lissa's turn came up, and Dimitri and I linked arms with her to give her away.

"Please rise for the bride." The priest instructed. The orchestra started playing the traditional wedding march. We walked at a slow steady pace down the aisle. Christian's face shone, staring at Lissa. I held back the urge to laugh at him.

When we reached the end of the aisle, the priest asked: "Who gives this bride away?"

"I, Rose Hathaway,"

"And I, Dimitri Belikov,"

"Do." We said together. I placed Lissa's hand in Christian's before backing away. I went to stand by her side and Dimitri by Christian's.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Queen Vasilisa Dragomir and Lord Christian Ozera."

And so it started.

"Do you, Vasilisa Dragomir, take Christian Ozera to be your own?"

"I do." She said, desire in her eyes.

"And do you, Christian Ozera, take Vasilisa to be yours?"

"I do." He smiled, that smirk of his returning.

"Then I do pronounce you husband and wife. Lord Ozera? You may kiss your lovely bride."

He leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

We all cheered.

"I now present Mrs. and Mr. Dragomir."

They walked back up the aisle before Dimitri and I followed.

* * *

The reception that followed was as beautiful and extravagant as you'd expect for a royal wedding. There were gorgeous white flowers everywhere, and a great spread of food.

Dimitri and I danced for as long as I could stand, and we chose to turn in for a bit earlier than the party ended.


	9. Damn baby!

For Lissa and Christian's honeymoon we traveled to none other than Hawaii. Lissa had wanted a real vacation. None of us had objected. And, even in February, the temperature was almost 80⁰. We were staying in a condo in Lahaina for the week. We rented a 7 bedroom 7.5 bath house with a private pool and hot tub with views of the mountains and beach with a five minute drive to the beach.

Lissa, Christian, and Britta went to the beach on the first night leaving the rest of us to get settled in. I grabbed a bikini out of my luggage and put it on. I wanted to go relax in the pool.

"Hey, Comrade? You want to go swimming with me?" I asked. I was sitting on the bed in mine and Dimitri's room waiting for him to finish unpacking his bags.

"Sure, Roza." He said. I watched as he pulled out a pair of grey striped swim trunks. "What?" he asked.

"It's nothing." I said. Oh, but it wasn't. I wanted him really badly right now. Damn hormones. "I'll meet you out in the pool."

"Ok, Roza." He leaned down to kiss me and I pulled away shortly after he placed his lips to mine. "See you there."

"Ok." I nodded. I left the room after grabbing a towel out of the closet in our room. I walked slowly to the pool. What I really wanted was to go in the hot tub, but the doctor had told me not to. The baby could overheat. I didn't want that. I slipped into the pool, walking toward the edge. There was a low bench there, just tall enough so only my head was over the water's edge. My chin rested on the water. "_Ahhh_." I sighed. I closed my eyes for a moment, until I heard footsteps. I looked up to see Dimitri standing there in all his chiseled godliness. His abs looked great. "Hey, Comrade. C'mon in!" He walked over to the stairs and climbed in. He made his way over to me, and then sat down. I laid my head on his shoulder and he kissed my forehead.

"This is nice." He noted. I nuzzled into his shoulder deeper.

"Yes, yes it is." I agreed. I closed my eyes again. Breathing and thoughts calmed and before I knew it, I was asleep. I knew this because the next thing I knew I was waking up in my bed, still in my bikini.

I stretched out arms going above my head before reaching next to me. Nothing was there. I frowned. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. Empty. I found the remote on my nightstand and turned on my TV. Bleary eyed, I turned to a music video channel. I missed music. I never had time for it anymore. I should. I yawned before looking down at my stomach. I could see the starting lines of stretch marks along my lower abdomen. I lightly traced across them. I stayed like that a moment longer before getting up to go to the bathroom. The bigger my stomach got the more often I had to go. That was the worst part of being pregnant really. When I was done, I went to change out of my bikini into a soft white sun dress. After that I went downstairs to get some food.

When I reached the kitchen, I saw Dimitri, Lissa, and Christian, along with Aleksander and Carolyn.

"Morning, Sleepyhead." Lissa said. I stuck out my tongue at her.

"Shut up. Where's the rest of our little family?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Britta and Ophir are asleep and Matthew is in town shopping for food." Carolyn said.

"No one on duty?" I asked.

"No. Look outside." Lissa said. I did. The sun was bright, reflecting off the ocean, nearly blinding me. No Strigoi could avoid that.

"Ah. I see." I said. I went to sit next to Dimitri. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"What do you want, Roza?" Dimitri asked, putting his arm around me.

"I don't know. Eggs sound good." I'd really been eating a lot of those. "With cheese, please." I added.

"Of course, Rose." He shook his head, standing up. He walked over to the fridge, and a moment later, I joined him. "You want something else?" He asked.

"No. I just want to help." I said. I grabbed the eggs out of his hand and had him grab the cheese. I found the pan under the stove as Dimitri grabbed a bowl, a grater, and a whisk. I set the pan on the burner and watched as Dimitri prepared the eggs.

"You guys work really well together." Lissa noted.

"I know ri-" My words were cut off by a scream. My scream. I clutched my stomach as I doubled over in pain. I heard a shatter as Dimitri, Lissa, and Carolyn reached my side.

"What's wrong, Rose? Where does it hurt?" Lissa asked.

"Do not even think about it, Liss!" I hissed at her. "If I'm getting healed, it's by a _doctor_. Which you are not!" I screamed in agony again. Black spots danced in my eyes, and two minutes after waking up, I was out again.

Damn baby.


	10. Bad Feeling

I woke up in the hospital. My body ached all over. I yawned before looking around. Sitting asleep on a couch was Dimitri. He was the only one here though.

"Dimitri." My voice was rough, but he woke up instantly. He made his way gallantly over to me.

"Morning, Roza." He said. He leaned down to kiss my forehead. "How do you feel?

"Sore. Tired. What happened?" I asked.

"You started to go into early labor." He said. "But they stopped it in time. They're going to keep you for another day for observations."

"Ok. Another question? Why do hospitals like me so much?" I smiled. Dimitri chuckled.

"I don't know, Roza, but they do. I'll be right back." He said.

"Ok. See ya, Comrade." I laid my head back and waited for Dimitri to return. About five minutes later he did. With a doctor.

"Hello, Miss Hathaway. I'm Doctor Kealoha." I could hear a Hawaiian accent. She was about 5'2" with a great tan and long black hair tied in a ponytail.

"Hello, Dr. Kealoha." I nodded at her respectfully.

"Well, Miss Hathaway, you went into preterm labor, but, as I'm sure he told you, we were able to stop it before you delivered." She told me.

"So what now?" I asked.

"How long are you here in Hawaii for?" She asked me.

"Just the week." I told her.

"Bed rest for the week then. No extensive physical activity." I frowned.

"So no swimming, or walking on the beach, or _anything_?" I asked a slight whine in my voice.

"No, I'm sorry, dear." She said with genuine apology.

"No, it's ok. I'd do anything for little Mira." I patted my belly.

"A girl?" She asked.

"Yep." I said absentmindedly. I was rubbing a small circle around the bump that was my belly button.

"Congratulations. Well, Miss Hathaway, Mr. Belikov. I'll leave you two alone."

"One more question." I started.

"Yes?"

"When can I leave?" I asked.

"We're releasing you tonight, about an hour from now." She said. Something seemed on edge about her.

"Ok. Thank you." I said.

"Of course." She exited.

"Ok. Did you see that too?"

"How on edge she was? Yes. I did." He said. "Think I should check it out?"

"Probably a good idea." I said. "I have a bad feeling about her."


	11. Worst Nightmare

Over the next hour, nurses and doctors came in and out, running tests, and making sure I was really good to go. They did. It was about 8 pm and very dark, when I was released. Again, I had a very bad feeling. Dimitri stood by my side, not letting me one step out of his reach. We quickly got into one of the cars we'd rented back at the airport. Even then our tension did not drop. Dimitri started the car's engine and soon we were out of the parking lot. Our rental house was not far from the hospital, but it still took about half an hour to get there. I let my head fall back reluctantly. I was super tired.

"Go ahead and sleep, Roza." Dimitri said. "I'll wake you if I need you."

"I thought you always needed me." I joked.

"I do." He growled. "But you know what I mean."

I smiled before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

_Crack! _That sickening sound woke me. Only then did I feel the pain. I looked down to see my right wrist snapped.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Time to pay up, Rose Hathaway." My blood ran cold. It was a Strigoi. "You took our leader, and we want him back." I looked up, fear in my eyes.

"Where's Dimitri?" I asked.

"He's being taken care of." The Strigoi told me. If possible, my blood ran even colder. I grabbed my stake with my left hand. I had a perfect alignment, and soon the Strigoi was dead. I got out of the car, ignoring the screaming pain of the broken wrist. I hugged it to my body, and gathered my bearings. I looked to be about two minutes from the house. I had no idea where Dimitri was, so I ran toward the house. I heard soft screams when I got to the door that got louder and louder as I made my way to Lissa and Christian's room. The far wall was covered in blood. Britta and Matthew had their throats ripped out. Ophir and Aleksandr had broken necks. Carolyn was still alive, but looming over her was my worst nightmare reborn. Dimitri was Strigoi again. I screamed and he turned towards me. Eyes bright red from fresh blood, skin eerily pale, and the look of death on his face. I only noticed then that Lissa and Christian were cowering in a corner. Dimitri did too and lunged for them. He took them swiftly before turning to me once more.

"Oh, Roza." I froze that voice all too familiar. "We can finally be together for eternity." He was at my neck in a moment. Fangs bit in, but instead of the usual bliss, acid ran through my blood.

I screamed and woke up.

Wait, I _fucking_ woke up? Yes. I was still in my bed, in my bikini, with wet hair. I never went to the hospital. I never saw Dimitri as Strigoi again. Now I was just pissed.

I heard the door open, and saw Dimitri and Lissa rush in.

"What's wrong?" Lissa asked.

"I had the worst fucking nightmare anyone will ever have." I told them.

"What was it about, Roza?"

I took a deep breath before replaying the whole dream. I briefly skimmed over the part where Dimitri had been Strigoi again. He looked green when I mentioned it. I motioned for him to sit next to me before giving him a big hug. He hugged back, that sad, scared look in his eyes. He hated hearing about that time. I did too. Lissa quietly left us. I pushed back Dimitri's hair from his face, wiping one of the tears in the process.

"Shh. It's ok. You aren't that thing anymore. You never will be again. I won't let it happen." I kissed his forehead.

"I know, Roza. I know." He moved his lips to mine, giving me a gentle kiss. I kissed him back, with a little more force. The intensity picked up, and Dimitri pushed me onto my back.

We came out of the room a while later in a much better mood. I was seriously starving by now. I had on a red tank top and jean shorts with a ripped look to them. We walked out to the kitchen where we found Britta and Carolyn eating lunch. Like in my nightmare, the sun blinded me, reflecting off the ocean. I walked over to the fridge, whimpering slightly.

"What are you two up to?" Dimitri asked the girls.

"Eating lunch, and then we're going swimming in the pool." They said. I saw the strap of a bathing suit peeking out from Britta's tank top.

"You two have fun. I'm going to feed a very hungry baby." I said grabbing a bowl, cereal, and the carton of milk. Lucky Charms! I grabbed my spoon and sat down at the island. I poured the cereal then the milk, and dug in.

I swear I made a record for eating a bowl of cereal. It took me about thirty seconds to get it down. The other three gaped at me.

"Rose. I don't even know what to say." Dimitri sighed. I grinned proudly.


	12. Midnight well 3 am Wanderings

I closed my eyes, sleep taking over. I lapsed into a dream quickly. In my arms sat a tiny baby girl with hair and eyes the color of molten chocolate. I pressed my lips to her forehead. Dimitri slid to my side. I looked up into his eyes, and smiled. My dream-self ached and I knew this was right after birthing. But at that moment, even though I felt extremely weak and tired, I felt that anything was possible. The last thing I remembered of this dream was the three of us falling asleep together.

When I woke up, I found myself back in my bed in Pennsylvania. Dimitri lay next to me looking more peaceful than I'd seen him in a long time. I looked at the clock to see that it was 3:00 am, but I felt completely refreshed, like I'd slept a full day. I probably had. I got out of bed, barely moving it, and walked out to the kitchen. Lissa was sitting at the island, eating a bowl of Jell-O.

"Mind if I have some?" I asked.

"Of course not, Rose. Grab a spoon." She smiled sleepily. "I have something to tell you."

"What?" I asked after sitting down.

"I'm having twins."

"When did you find out?" I asked.

"In Hawaii. I'd had a feeling before, but this confirmed it. I also have a feeling they're both boys."

"Congratulations, Liss!" I said softly.

"I want to name one Lucas Andre. Paying homage to someone both Christian and I lost. It just feels right, but I don't know what to name the other."

"It'll come to you. Maybe Christian will have a name in mind."

"Maybe," she yawned. "Well, I'm going back to bed. I'm bushed."

"We need to go shopping." I said abruptly.

"Soon. Just you, me, Britta, and Carolyn. A girls' day out in Philadelphia."

"For sure. And Liss?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't let Pyro screw up your kid's name."

"Never dreamed of it, Rose." She left after giving me a hug. The bowl of Jell-O sat empty.


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hi guys. I am so terribly sorry for not updating any of my stories, but I had a pretty tough year. It was my senior year of high school. But that wasn't the worst of it.**

**Last June, I was diagnosed with Hodgkin's Lymphoma. If you don't know, that's a form of cancer. It was pretty hard going through treatment, so I had something just a bit more important than writing stories.**

**I am in remission now (since around the New Year) and I meant to write this up months ago, but never got around to it.**

**I will work on my stories again, don't worry. It may not be this week or even this month, but don't worry, IT WILL HAPPEN.**

**Happy Reading!**

**~Lullabies71~**


End file.
